What really happened
by Hungergamesgirl711
Summary: This is a fic of what really happened in another characters POV in High school Drama and Senior Year Troubles. I'll write any scene for you guys in someone's POV, even add some more things that haven't been said in the story so far. Just let me know what you want to happen! Enjoy xx.
1. Chapter 1 Peeta's POV

**Hey guys! So I had this idea in my head that I thought of at 2:00am one morning. I thought it was a good idea, so I asked you guys for your opinion. All of you thought it was a good idea, so this is why I'm doing this. **

**I thought I'd start off with Peeta's POV with the scene of when he meets Katniss for the first time.**

**Enjoy! Xx**

**Peeta's POV**

"Gale, I really don't know what you mean", I say into the phone.

"Oh, come on Peet. It's _Glimmer_, what do you think she'd do?" Gale says.

"She wouldn't sleep with Cato, I trust her", I say.

"Are you blind Peet?!" Gale yells through the phone. I take my ear away from the phone, so I won't have to listen to his big lecture. I don't get why Gale is so angry. My girlfriend wouldn't sleep with anyone. Come on, I haven't slept with her, so why would she sleep with Cato? He's such an asshole, why would she?

"Cato's a big headed freak, she wouldn't sleep with him", I say getting a bit cross with Gale.

"Wouldn't she?" Gale says, I can imagine him rolling his eyes at me this very moment.

I frown and say, "Yes, Gale!"

"Whatever, but don't come whining to me when she does it the second time." Before I can say anything, the line goes dead. He just hung up on me; whatever Gale.

I put my phone in my jean pocket. The sun's already hot at this time of morning. I frown and decide to take my shirt off. I slip it off, and throw it on my seat in my car. It's a porsche, and I love it. It was all my savings, but I guess it was worth it. Not that my mum was too impressed...But she hates me. She's physically and emotionally abused me my whole life.

I love my dad, I do, but I get so angry and cross when he doesn't do anything about it. Actually, he _never _does anything. It's like he's scared of her. I've noticed on hot days when he wears shorts, that he has a scar on his leg. I always ask him what it's from, but I don't ever get an answer. Too be honest, I'm afraid to find out anyway.

I have two brothers; Wheat and Rye. Both of them keep their distances from my mother, which I also try to do. But since I'm the youngest, I always get picked on. It's not fair. Wheat and Rye don't get abused much, mostly me. I stay home from school sometimes, too embarrassed to show my face because I either have a black eye or bruised jaw.

I get used to the pain, of course. Anyone would if they get abused all the time like me. I can't wait to just leave. I know, pretty selfish of me to want to leave dad. But he hasn't had the guts for years to leave her. When-if he leaves her, I'll go with him. No problem. I wouldn't give a shit if I never saw my mother's face again. That's not a lie, it's a simple fact.

It's horrible that I know the reason why my mother abuses me.

"_You were my last chance! Last chance to get a girl. Would've been an Abby, but because of you, you ruined everything!" _

After that line, I always expect a punch. Every single time, which is _a lot _of times.

I shake my head, to get rid of the thoughts. It hurts to think of my mother. I grab the sponge and bucket, ready to clean my car. I'm starting clean my car, still topless when I hear something.

"Ah! Shit!"

I look around and see a beautiful girl with brown hair, braided to the side. She's on the grass, rubbing her forehead.

I rush over to help her. She's blinking a lot, probably trying to get used to her vision. She lets her hand fall from her face, as she looks up at me.

"Are you alright?" I ask looking down at her and into her gray eyes.

"Yeah, umm, yeah", she says a bit nervous.

I smile and say, "It doesn't seem like it. You err... have a massive bump on your head."

"Here", I say and hold out my hand to her. She takes it, and I help pull her up.

"Thanks", she says, a bit embarrassed. I guess she has a right to be embarrassed, she just walked straight into a light post. She looks absolutely beautiful, even with the bump on her head. I guess it's not too big...

I realize that there has been a long pause of silence. I notice that I'm still holding her had so I pull my hand away; not wanting to freak her out.

"Well if you're alright, I better go finish washing my car before school starts", I say.

"Oh yeah. Okay…well see you later then", she says nervously again. I don't get why she's so nervous, it doesn't make any sense. But then I realize, I'm shirtless. I blush a little from the thought.

I quickly say, "Bye." I wave my hand and walk off. But I stop half way and turn around.

Why would a pretty girl like her, walk into a light post? I hope I get to see her again, but I don't know why. I'm having all these weird thoughts, that I start thinking about Glimmer. If this happened in front of her..imagine what she'd be like. She'd be furious.

I can't stop staring at the girl. I want to know her name, I want to get to know her...But why? I try to take my eyes of her, but I can't. They just keep looking at her, at her leggings and gray t-shirt, noticing her curves and the way she walks...

She stops in her tracks and turns her head. She looks at me, and we lock eyes for a moment. I smile shyly, before turning around and start to wash my Porsche.

But for the whole time, I don't stop thinking about the brunette girl with gray eyes.

…...

The next day, after the bell goes for us to go home, I rush out of the classroom, wanting to get away from Cato and his stupid gang. The only nice person in his group is his girlfriend Clove. I know, pretty strange for me to like the enemy's girlfriend, but she's actually really nice. I know for a fact, that she really does like Cato. I'm happy for her, but angry at Cato. Cato doesn't deserve someone like Clove and the girl...

I walk down the corridor, the opposite way to my locker, planning to take the long way round. But then I see her, I make out her usual braid and gray eyes. The girl's getting bombarded by Finnick, the handsome cocky guy in the school. He is such a flirt with the girl's but it doesn't seem he's been flirting with the pretty girl.

"Katniss!" Finnick calls out to her as she's walking straight to me...

She looks over her shoulder but not in time enough to notice people bumping and pushing to get through. I get pushed and the girl bumps straight into me.

She looks up at me, with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

I smile as I look down at her. "You're a clumsy one, aren't ya?"

The girl smiles, but blushes from embarrassment. This makes me smile more, but it soon fades when I hear a voice.

"Peeta! Get over here!" I could recognize that voice from everywhere. I look over the girl's shoulder, to see an angry looking Glimmer.

"I better go. The princess awaits", I say sarcastically. I hear her chuckle softly before she waves goodbye. She walks away, and I can't help but smile, even when I'm heading towards Glimmer.

"What?" I ask, maybe a bit rude.

"Excuse me, Peeta! I've been trying to get hold of you, all day!" Glimmer says, going red.

"Yeah well, you tell me Glimmer. Is it true?" I ask her seriously.

"What?" Glimmer asks while twirling a bit of hair around her finger.

"That you slept with Cato?" I ask looking down, hoping she would say no. I'm actually a bit surprised by her answer.

"You got that wrong", Glimmer tells me.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask really confused as I look up at her.

Glimmer sighs and starts to explain herself. "I slept with him, okay?! I'm sorry Peeta...I really am." Glimmer looks behind me, anywhere except me. I can't believe she slept with that asshole! Why would she do that to me?

"Why?" I ask quietly, feeling like a little child.

"Well...I slept with him twice- wait no, three times. No no! Twice, yeah twice", Glimmer says thinking. She just avoided my question by giving herself up. People are right, she is such a blonde.

My eyes go wide with furry. She looks up at me, with an innocent look. She smiles nervously as she says, "Did I really just say that?"

I just stare at her with hatred. I thought Glimmer was better than this, after everything we've been through. We've always had stupid fights and things, but I thought we were really close. I even thought I loved her...But I was just stupid enough to not realize that. I don't love her, I never did. I just didn't know that then. I should've known from the start that she was going to hurt me like this, but I got too distracted by the way she looks, not who she really is.

"Peeta, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear!" Glimmer pleads. "Can you forgive me?"

Glimmer stares at me with those adorable eyes that she does after every fight we have. I always fall for it, but not this time. No, I can't hurt no more. "We're over, Glimmer."

I walk away from her, but she yells after me. "Peeta, not so fast! I can't walk that fast in these heels!" I shake my head at her comment.

"Then don't wear stupid heels to school then", I yell back over my shoulder.

"But Peeta!" Glimmer calls. I sigh and stop, expecting Glimmer to come, but she doesn't.

"What do you mean we're over?" Glimmer asks. I really don't know if she's just playing dumb, or she's actually serious. Either way, I really can't be bothered with her shit.

"Your DUMPED Glimmer!" I shout to her as I turn around. I feel my face go hot as I get angry. I get greasys from some people, but most give me thumbs up or winks. I try to keep my face serious, not to smirk. But I think that fails.

Everyone's stopped and is staring at Glimmer. "Argh!" Glimmer storms off out of the corridor, but trips from someone's foot. She falls, face first on the hard ground. I have to stop myself from laughing, but that doesn't mean anyone else has to...Everyone in the corridor bursts out laughing as Glimmer slowly stands up.

"This isn't fair!" Glimmer screams out and starts crying. She must be so embarrassed when people start laughing harder.

"Life isn't fair, bitch!" Someone calls out.

She storms off out of view, limping. I'm glad that happened. Even though how hurt I am from her, it does feel good to have some weight lifted from my shoulder. I feel like Glimmer stopped me from exploring the world, but now I can do anything.

From now on, no more girls for me. I feel like girl's are just going to slow me down. One day, I'll find her, but right now, I have to focus on school. I can't have another girl getting in the way. Everything happens for a reason, right? So maybe it was a lesson learned that girls are just too much for me right now.

I don't know, but I'll figure everything out sooner or later.

**Okay guys, what did you think? Don't worry as soon as I've finished posting this, I'll be working on another chapter of Senior Year Troubles. **

**So if you guys would like to request any scenes you'd like to read in another person's POV, feel free to just let me know. I'll write something for you!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Foxface's POV

**Hey guys! Glad to hear that you liked the first chapter in Peeta's POV. But this chapter is dedicated to Glory of Lorien, because she was the first one to suggest a POV. This POV is going to be in Foxface's so I hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**Lizzalia**

**RainbowDash179**

**Favs:**

**Lizzalia**

**RainbowDash179**

**Reviews:**

**Lizzalia**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Foxface's POV**

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Hi Finch, it's me; Madge", they answer. I smile at the mention of Madge's name. I work sometimes for her father, since I started, Madge and I have always been close.

"Hey, Madge. What's up?" I say into the phone.

I can imagine a smirk across her face right now. "I need your help."

"Okay...what with?" I ask her.

"You know my friend Katniss?" Madge says.

"Yeah...?" I say slowly. Of course I know Katniss, she's all Madge talks about. I also know her from the news about what happened to her...

"She's really stubborn and I know she would never agree until Troy makes a deal with me and-

"Whoa, Madge! Slow down, I can barely understand you", I say as I look myself into the mirror in my room. I look over at my black top, and trackies, expecting to have a lazy day. But after this phone call, probably not gonna happen.

I look at my hair, I'm a ranga and proud; that's what my mother describes me as. I smile at the thought and hear Madge continue.

"Sorry", Madge mutters.

"What about Troy?" I ask frowning. Troy is a music teacher at Madge's high school. But I know Troy from a movie I was in when I was around 6 years old. I haven't seen him in years, but I'd never forget him. It was a good movie I was in, actually.

"He's a director of a movie coming up", Madge tells me.

"Oh", I say a bit disappointed, not knowing that. I thought he stopped directing a few years ago, finding out he's directing again makes me get a bit upset. I wanted to know. Maybe I'm just being a bit selfish, and maybe I'm even jealous? So I try and clear my head, and think positive.

"That's great to hear...Anyway, what do I need to do?" I ask.

"Wait, you know Troy?" Madge asks me.

"Yes- I mean no. I know him as a director, but I don't actually know him..." I trail off, hoping that I convince her.

"Oh, right", Madge says. "Do you want to meet up, sometime?"

"Yeah, okay", I answer. See, I knew this was going to happen.

"I'll meet you at the park near your house with Finnick?" I ask her.

"Yep okay, what time?" Madge asks.

I look at the digital clock on my bedside table. It reads; 12:36. "Maybe in half an hour, I'm actually really hungry at the moment."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then, Finch", Madge says happily.

I smile weakly, even though she can't see me. "Yep, bye." I hang up with a sigh.

_So much for my lazy day._

I decide to get changed and then go down to the bakery I'm in love with. They have the best things, but I absolutely love their cream scones. I know, that's pretty weird. But they're actually the best thing I've ever tasted before. Sure, they have the best treats and things, but the scones are the best.

I get changed into a striped t-shirt, and change into some jean shorts. I pull my hair back into a high pony tail, not really worrying how I look. I don't have to impress anyone, anymore. No guys ever notice me, they only notice my colour of hair. And my freckles. Which gets pretty annoying at points.

When I'm ready, I grab my bag, and make sure that I have my purse and keys. I run outside of the house, not bothering to say goodbye to my mother. She's probably asleep.

Mum works night shifts as a nurse at the hospital, she sleeps during the day to get rest before her shift starts. My mum has to work hard now, since my dad left us. He left for some other woman that he supposedly, 'loved'. More than he ever loved my mother. In my point of view, it seems that he never even loved my mum.

I've been through a lot. I just don't like to think or talk about it. Which I am exactly doing now, which I have to stop.

I unlock my car and get in. But the engine doesn't start. I just sit there, waiting for something to happen. I get out of the car, which is useless at the moment.

I groan in frustration and lock the car. _'What a piece of shit' _I think.

I don't have time to worry about my problem now, I need to eat. Now that I think of it, I haven't even eaten breakfast. No wonder I'm so hungry.

I make up my mind to just walk there, it's not too far. But how am I supposed to meet Madge at the park after my car just broke down?

I sigh and grab my phone out of my bag, as I'm walking down the footpath. I dial Madge's number, remembering it off by heart.

"Hi, Finch. What is it?" Madge asks, obviously knowing it's me.

"My car has broke down on me, but I'm heading to the Mellark bakery. Why don't you meet me there when you're ready?" I ask making a plan.

"Okay, sure. I'll come earlier then", Madge tells me.

"Okay-

I get interrupted at the sight of a guy. He's taken my breath away. He's; by the look of it, flirting with some girl. The girl doesn't look impressed at all. Suddenly, the girl's jaw drops and slaps him in the face. I smirk, and see the guy looking shocked as ever.

But as I come closer, I recognize him. I've seen him somewhere, but _where_? I need a closer look to know who it is.

"Hello, are you there?"

The guy stands there, as the girl takes a left down a road. He runs a hand through his hair, before shaking his head. The handsome guys looks down the road, after the girl. He looks a bit disappointed, but he begins walking. In _my _direction.

I stop walking in panic. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?

But then I think about it. He probably won't even talk to me, I'm not pretty or anything, so why should I worry about it? Even if I've seen him before, he might turn out to be a total jerk. Just like my other boyfriend, so why should I be nervous around him?

"Finch, hello?" Madge says through the phone.

"Sorry", I say and continue walking. "Just got a bit...distracted."

The guy's only a few feet away, and I'm starting to his face more clearly now. I squint, trying to see his face properly. But then I recognize him, it's Rye. From the bakery, Rye.

He won't talk to me, he'll just tease me about the scones, maybe. I look down, a bit annoyed. I was getting so worked up over a guy, when I agreed that I wouldn't fall for a guy. Plus, he was basically Madge's ex, I couldn't do that to her.

"Finch, are you listening?" Madge asks.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I ask, not noticing that Madge has been blabbing away to me.

"I'll see you there", Madge answers.

"Oh, okay. See ya later", I say and this time, Madge hangs up. I put my phone away, just as Rye approaches me.

"Oh, Foxface, how you doing?" He asks me. I stop, feeling stupid that I didn't think Rye would call me that.

I don't get why people call me 'Foxface'. At the start, I didn't really care; but now, it's getting really annoying. I obviously look like a fox to them or something.

But then I think about how it all started. I forgot who it was, but someone started calling me Foxface after they watched the movie I was in. They told me I was as sly as a fox, or something like that. I can't really remember, but I guess that's how people know me from.

"Hi, Rye", I say casually.

"Where you heading?" Rye asks,

I grin and say, "I was actually going to meet Madge at the bakery."

Rye looks away before saying, "Oh." Probably the mention of Madge's name. Well, he should feel bad, after how it ended between them. Another reason why I don't want a boyfriend; they'll break your heart. Plus, it's not like it's gonna last forever. So why bother starting something?

"What about you?" I ask, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Was getting away from my mother", Rye says calmly. "Feel bad that I left Peet their, though."

I look down. Rye's mother is really rude and mean. I've seen her abuse one of his brother's before. I think his name's Peeta. Yeah, it is.

"That's too bad", I say quietly.

"Yeah, and then I ran into an ex...probably not the best thing for me", Rye says with a chuckle. I fake a smile, but it fades soon enough.

"Well, I better get going", I say to Rye. "Bye."

I walk along, but I'm stopped. "Hey Finch!"

I stop, not because it was _Rye _who called out. But because he called me Finch. Madge is basically the only person who calls me Finch. So it's nice to hear that someone besides Madge actually knows my name.

I hear footsteps behind me, before them coming to a stop. "What?" I ask quietly.

I feel a strong hand on my wrist that's pulling me to face him. I look into Rye's eyes, being sucked in. I try to look away, but for some reason, I can't. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Like the sea.

"It was nice seeing you", Rye says softly, his face only centimeters away from mine. His breathing tickles my cheeks.

"I never knew you like seeing me", I say as I feel my cheeks going red.

"I always have", Rye says smirking.

I smile, embarrassed. But it is nice hearing what he has to say.

Rye leans down and pecks me on my cheek. This makes me blush more, but I still smile. "See you soon", Rye whispers in my ear. Rye leans away, before giving me a charming smile and walking in the direction I came.

Everything I thought about guys and Rye have dissolved inside my brain. I don't know why, but that moment has changed me. Everything I was thinking, everything I was _feeling_...

Am I falling for Rye?

No, I can't. Madge will hate me, she's my friend. And if I was a good friend to her, I wouldn't like my friend's ex. That's just wrong. But what had just happened is making my head spin.

I turn around, heading down the path to the bakery. I'm actually glad that I got to see Rye.

In no time, I'm at the door of the bakery. I go in, seeing Madge sitting and waiting. She doesn't look like she wants to be there. But someone's sitting opposite her, it's Rye's brother; Peeta. I fake a smile, trying not to feel guilty. I approach the table and say, "Hey."

Peeta turns his head to look at me. "So, you must be the famous Finch. Hello, I'm Peeta."

I smile and say, "I know." Peeta narrows his eyes and I feel embarrassed, knowing that Peeta would be creeped out. "Madge has said a lot about you." I say, trying to not sound stupid.

Peeta's smile returns and Madge says, "Hey, Finch."

I sit down next to Peeta, not feeling awkward about it. "Cream scone?" Peeta asks me smirking. I nod my head and say a thank you. Peeta gets up and heads off to get a cream scone for me.

"So, do you want to tell me what you're up to?" I ask Madge as soon as Peeta's out of ear shot.

"Katniss is stubborn, like I've told you. So, I want to surprise her by getting her an audition for the movie", Madge explains.

I nod my head and say, "So she acts?"

Madge looks down, trying not to smirk, but she fails. "Madge..."

"No, she doesn't act. But the movie is called, 'Live, love & laugh.' The main character sings...and Kat is perfect for the spot, because she can really sing", Madge tells me, grinning.

"Singing, I see", I say shaking my head. Madge thinks I know a lot of things about singing, which I do...But not _that _much. She classes me as an expert, which I disagree.

Madge smiles wider and states, "I need your help to convince Troy to get her an audition."

I look at Madge carefully. She's one of my closest friends, and seeing her so happy with her idea makes me smile. Madge looks so confident, and she's doing all of this for her best friend. That just shows how much of a true friend Madge really is to Katniss. Katniss should be grateful at what she has between Madge.

I smile and say, "Okay, I'll help."

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it! But I REALLY hope that Glory of Lorien likes it! :D**

**If you guys want the next chapter in a particular character's POV, just let me know and I PROMSIE, that I'll write one for you! **

**Love you guys!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Glimmer's POV

**Hey guys! Hope you really do like what I'm doing so far. **

**Thx...**

**Follows: **

**Liscool**

**Favs: **

**Liscool**

**Reviews:**

**Katniss lover**

**Guest**

**Glory of Lorien**

**Liscool**

**So I had three options to choose between, to see what POV I was going to do next. The 1st one I had was from Katniss lover, suggesting Katniss' POV. Which I was thinking of doing, because I could add a different scene that you guys would've liked to happen.**

**So with that, thanks to Katniss lover, I'm going to do that. But not in this chapter because I want to know what added scene you'd like to have. So if you guys want something added in Katniss' POV, just let me know!**

**But this POV is going to be in Glimmer's, suggested by Guest. Thank you, and it helped when you suggested how to do it. It was great! Thank you xx.**

**Next chapter, I'm going to write it in Johanna's POV, suggested by Glory of Lorien. I'll let you guys have a think about what extra scene you want in Katniss' POV.**

**So here it goes.**

**Glimmer's POV**

I'm so annoyed! This is _really _doing my heading...I mean head-in. Never mind, what ever it is. Anyway, I'm really upset and angry; so angry at Peeta. He can't just dump me like that! I don't deserve to be embarrassed like that in front of a whole herd of people.

There was so many, I couldn't count. Not that I would have counted them anyway...

I got dumped by Peeta, and then got tripped by someone's leg or foot. It was the worst dump in history. But it was all because I slept with Cato.

Yes, Cato. It's not my fault that I can't resist his charm. Yeah, I know; Peeta is darn cute. But Cato's way hotter. Plus, Peeta wasn't ever gonna sleep with me. I know he wouldn't. I tried so many times, but I failed each time. Although, we did get close once...But that's another story.

It's been a while since the dump, but that doesn't mean I can get over it. I slept with Cato again, yeah I know. People think I'm a slut. But most of my friends would have done the same. But Cato has been acting weird lately, so we haven't talked in what seems like forever. But I don't need Cato, I need Peeta. Yeah, he may not be as hot. But he has a better personality; well sometimes.

"Hey girl!" Clove comes in looking pretty, which makes me so jealous that I nearly yell at her. But I put on my sweet and innocent smile.

"Hey", I start. "Are you here to help?"

"Yeah, but I was-

"Great!" I interrupt all happy. But not that I am. I've been having to do this _a lot _lately. No one ever acts normal anymore, so I have to act differently.

"But Glimmer-

"No buts", I say trying to shut her up.

Right this very moment, Clove and I are in my room. I'm planning on calling the bitch _Katniss_. She's the one Peeta has been seeing lately and it's been bugging me a lot. I want Peeta back, and the only way to _get _him back is by doing all I can do to stop Katniss from seeing him. It should be easy, I get what I want whenever I want. So Katniss will probably get all upset and stay away from him after our little conversation. It will be easy as cake.

"Are you going to ring her?" Clove asks me calmly.

"Yes! Two brains think alike!" I say a quote.

"It's great minds think alike...Not two brains", Clove states.

I turn my head to glare at her. "Stop ruining the moment!"

Clove looks a bit annoyed at me, but doesn't say anything about it. "Do you have her number?"

Clove nods her head in answer as she passes me her phone. I click on her contacts and find Katniss'. I scroll down to 'K' and sure enough, it's there. "How did you get it?" I ask smiling at my- our, success.

"Peeta gave it to me", Clove says looking down.

I raise my eyebrows, no full with jealousy. "_You what?_"

Clove doesn't look at me and I groan in frustration. I grab my own phone and add Katniss' number. As I'm finishing I ask Clove, "How did you get it off Peeta?"

Clove finally looks at me, but full of anger and hurt. "I know you slept with Cato. They weren't rumors, it's a true fact. You were a lying bitch to me all along. Not just to Peeta, but to _me. _You're best friend! Well at least I thought I was!"

Gosh, what's gotten up her ass this morning? "Three times, actually", I state, a bit annoyed that no one can get it right. Clove's eyes go big in furry, just like Peeta's did...

"I can't believe you bitch! If you must know, Peeta and I are friends now because we both know how hard it is to have someone you love, and then they go and sleep with someone else!" Clove's face is bright red now, full of anger...And hatred? No, that can't be right. Clove can't hate me.

Yeah, whatever. Cato was Clove's boyfriend. Whatever, right now _my _life is falling apart, not hers. She can get over herself.

"Clove calm down-

But that only makes it worse. "Don't you _dare _tell me to calm down! I have had a horrible time lately, and you don't want to know more. We were friends for years, and then you go and do that...You're not a friend, you're a traitor!"

Before I know what's happening, Clove lunges for me. I fall to the ground, with Clove on top of me. I try to get her off, but she's too strong. Well not strong...More like to heavy. You see, she's sitting right on top of me! Her knees are digging into my arms with pain shooting through them.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" I scream. But unfortunately for me, no one is home. Only me and Clove in the entire house.

Clove doesn't seem to care because she grabs her phone out of one of my hands, and then _my _phone out of the other. "What are you doing with my phone?!" I scream. "This is not fair-

"Life isn't fair bitch", Clove says, locking eyes with me. But then it hits me, _Clove _was the one who yelled that out to me when Peeta dumped me. That means that Clove has known that I did sleep with Cato all along...Wait, does it?

"You yelled that out to me?" I ask weakly.

"No shit Sherlock", Clove answers bitterly.

My stomach is starting to hurt as Clove stays on top of me, as she tries to unlock my phone. But she has no success in doing so.

"What's your password?" Clove asks me when she knows that it's her last try, otherwise she has to wait a minute. Then 5...

"I'm not telling you", I say to Clove like she's an idiot from asking me. I cry out in pain when Clove digs her knees down in my arms more.

I grit my teeth, but don't give in. "Are you gonna tell me or not?" Clove asks, stilling not easing up on me.

"Never", I say through a breath.

"Fine", Clove says smirking. "I guess I'll just have to do this."

Before I can ask her what she means, I get my answer soon enough. Clove gets up, but with a foot still on my stomach. I groan, but Clove doesn't care. She holds my phone out above her head, before swinging down and letting go.

I scream angrily as my phone smashes on the floor. "Say bye to your precious little phone." Clove says smirking evilly.

I scream so loud, that I think the whole neighborhood can hear me. Maybe even from space. "Get off of me!"

Clove smiles and says, "Wish granted, blondie." She takes her foot off of my stomach and leaves the room I hear her go down the stairs, not sounding rushed.

"ARRRGH!" I scream as I get up from the floor and racing out my bedroom door. I see Clove still going down the stairs. It's only when I go to jump on her, that she actually sees me. But I'm not that skilled as Clove, which irritates me all the time.

It feels like forever falling down those stairs. It is a pain sometimes if you have a two storey house. I'm still screaming when I fall. Clove moved to the right- no left, side when I was about to jump on her. I can still see her smirk on her face as I land flat and hard on my back.

I groan in pain as Clove looks down at me, grinning. "Still can't get the picture, don't you?" Clove shakes her head and laughs. "Have a nice life." With that, she leaves my house. Leaving me lying on the floor, feeling upset.

I'm so upset, that I start crying. Clove didn't have to be _that _mean. I know it might have hurt that I slept with Cato, but she doesn't have to hurt me like that. Emotionally and Physically. Clove can't hate me forever, she'll come around; I assure myself. But a part of me doesn't think that's ever gonna happen. Oh well, I don't need her anyway. I have heaps of other friends...

I stop crying, suddenly exhausted. I get up slowly, wincing at the pain from the stairs. I'm gonna have lots of bruises. Or even worse. I get into a sitting position, before slowly standing up. As soon as I'm standing, I slowly walk to the lounge room.

What am I going to do about my phone? I guess daddy will get me another one anyway. But I soon stop in my really small footsteps, as I see my iPad. I get an idea, and I finally feel smart again. I'm not dumb, just sometimes I don't think about things properly. Yeah, that's right.

I grab my iPad when it's in reach and unlock it. I go through a couple of pages, until I find the contacts app.

Guess what Clove? I have iCloud set up bitch!

I smile as I find my scroll down to 'K'. Just like when I was putting in Katniss' contact. Sure enough, there it is. Katniss' name there on the screen. I click on it and her number appears.

'iMessage' or 'Facetime' appear on the screen; but I don't press on any. I walk slowly in pain over to the kitchen bench, where the home phone was last left. I pick it up, before copying Katniss' number by dialing it on the phone. I smile evilly, before I press the green button...

"Hello?"

I would smile right now again, but I'm such in a bad mood that I can't help but say, "You better stay away from him bitch."

I hear a shoot of spray, unsure of what it is. Maybe rain? No, it can't be because I can't hear anymore rain. I wonder what is it?

To my surprise, Katniss swears back at me. "Why do you fuckin care Glimmer?" Katniss' voice says rudely.

I'm quiet, maybe too quiet. I need a comeback, quickly. I can't let Katniss defeat me like that. But wait, why should I care? I'm way more popular _and _hotter than her anyway. So why should I feel like an idiot when speaking to her?

"He's my boyfriend, that's why", I state a matter of factly.

"Wow", Katniss starts. "You really are a blonde, aren't you? Peeta _dumped _you. You slept with Cato and probably still are."

My plan isn't exactly working as I thought it would. I didn't know Katniss would be the type of girl to stand up for herself, when she believes in something. It's actually quite damn annoying, when I'm trying to get Peeta back. I want Peeta back, and I am gonna get him back. You wait and see...Be ready.

"You better watch your mouth Catpiss." I nicknamed her that a couple of days ago. My friends seemed to like it; but it's only now that I realized Clove didn't exactly like it. I shake my head, wanting to get rid of any thoughts I have of Clove. We're done being friends, and I don't care...Well that's what I'm telling myself.

"I don't give a shit", Katniss says easily. Which she probably doesn't, but she will.

But I have a comeback that Peeta probably doesn't know. I hope this works- wait, I _know _this will work. I just have a feeling, and if this doesn't work, I don't know what will.

"You better watch out. Or I'll tell everyone your little secret", I say evenly.

"What secret, Blondie?" Katniss acts, making me sound like an idiot. But it's not working because a lot of people do it to me. So I'm used to it.

"The secret about you liking _my _Peeta for years", I say, finally grinning.

I thought she would hesitate, but she doesn't; which shocks me once again. "Really? You gonna tell people I've had a crush on Peeta Mellark for years? Are you for real?"

"Yes I am. You either stay away from him or I'll tell everyone", I say. "What do you choose?"

I expect a long pause of silence, but to my unfortunate luck, it doesn't come. I have to stop myself from screaming in annoyance.

"Umm, let me see. Well first of all, no one would give a shit about me liking Peeta, and second of all, I would never stop seeing him just because you're jealous", Katniss says, and I can imagine the expression on her face. With those stupid and ugly gray eyes she has.

But for some reason, I can't say anything to that. I'm speechless for the first time in like, _forever_, and I don't answer. I feel ashamed that I can't, but I just don't know what to say to that. Before I can think of anything more to say, Katniss continues.

"The only reason you know that is because we were best friends and then you go and be a bitch. I would tell you everything anyway and you'd go off and tell everyone. You don't even like Peeta. You never did. It was only because you wanted to make me jealous. What would happen if the whole school finds that out that you never liked Peeta? Especially Peeta, what would happen then? Huh?" Katniss gives me a speech of lecture.

Okay, some of that's true, but not in that way. Fine, I admit, which I was never going to admit; Katniss and I were..._best friends. _Yes, that's true. But I hate, just _hate _to even think that we were. But yes, we were.

But I didn't go and be a bitch to her, she was the bitch to _me_. She found the other blonde _Madge_. Who apparently is way better than me. I don't think Katniss has realized, but _she _was the reason that I am who I am today. Madge and Katniss started to get really close, leaving me to feel like the third wheel. I gave up, getting jealous of them. But Katniss left me out, making me feel lonely and worthless.

So yes, I went out with Peeta because I wanted to make Katniss jealous. But not just jealousy, I wanted her to feel _pain _like I did when she started being besties with Madge. I don't know if Katniss did, but with what she had just said, sounds like she's jealous. Which is good, in a way.

Katniss is wrong about me not liking Peeta, though. Okay...Maybe I didn't fancy him at the start. But that was before I got to know him. I did like Peeta, and I still do. I just...I don't know. I've made decisions in my life, that some I regret, but some I don't. Katniss...

I shake my head, suddenly realizing that I'm bagging myself because of the way I am. I'm popular now, I never needed Katniss. And I definitely don't need her now, neither. I return back to myself, fully alert of what's happening.

"No one would believe you", I say, hoping I haven't been gazing off for too long.

"Fuck you", Katniss says, and before I can say anything back, she's hung up on me. _Okay, total bitch!_

I clench my fist, suddenly full of anger. I just lost to Clove... And now I just lost my battle to _Katniss_? What is wrong with me?! Nothing like this ever happens to me, but now it does! This is sooo unfair, and I imagine Clove telling me right now that 'life isn't fair bitch!' Which aggravates me, _a lot._

I finally scream again, allowing myself to lose it while no ones home.

I'm going to get back at Katniss, I am. But with a little help from someone...

**I really hope you guys liked that POV, because I worked hard on that one, and I really did like it. I think it was one of the best things I've written, but that's my opinion.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Johanna's POV

**Hey guys! I, personally, liked the last POV on Glimmer. I put so much effort into it and I really was happy with it in the end. But I'm happy with it because I did get stuck at a point, didn't know where it was going. So I rewrote things about 8 times because I wasn't happy with it.**

**Anyway, this POV is going to be in Johanna's, suggested by Glory of Lorien. Plz let me know what POV you would like me to write next. But please remember to tell me if you want an extra scene to happen in Katniss' POV. That would be great, thx.**

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**gabellahalo**

**Favs:**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Reviews:**

**Liscool**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**NOTE: What do you think of Jo and Foxface being friends? Haven't seen that happen before.**

**Johanna's POV**

"Let's go!" I say getting annoyed.

"Bella, hurry up!" But she just sits there, not moving. "Come on, you need a walk."

I groan in frustration as people walk past me, giving me glares. I glare back and sometimes comment. That makes them shut up then.

I pull the lead, basically dragging her down the outdoor stairs to my house. Why did she have to be so big? I finally give up; accepting me pulling her won't be much use.

"Stupid dog", I mutter. I put her back to her kennel, and decide I want to meet up with Finnick.

Finnick and I are close, just friends. We sometimes flirt with each other, but I can't help but get that twisted feeling in my stomach when I'm around him. Most people, especially girls; would say that I have a _crush_ on Finn. But I don't think that's entirely true.

I'm not a type of girl that has a crush on guys. I just mess around with them for fun. Okay, I admit; I have had a boyfriend before. But the way that ended, I've been put of entirely.

Plus, it's not like I'm gonna get married with the next guy I go out with...If that ever happens. Relationships like that don't last long. Even if you think it would. But here's a fact; that's life!

May suck; yes. But come on, it's just the way it works. A cute guy goes out with a pretty girl, all cute together. Have their first date and kiss...May take it further, then they have this huge fight. Make up with a kiss, but then they fight again and again and again...It goes on and on until one of them can't take it any longer.

That's one of the reasons why I hate all those chick flick movies. It's so predictable. And _all _of them involve a guy. Why?

So no, I do _not _have a crush on Finnick Odair.

I decide to surprise him, and just turn up. He's usually at his place anyway on these days. I hope he doesn't mind and I'm sure he won't.

I get in my shit buggy car (crap thing) with my bag and things, before taking off. But I pull my car to the side when I see _Finch_ walking along the footpath.

Instead of winding down the passenger's window, I park the car and get out of the car with my bag.

"Oh, Foxface!" I call. Everyone knows her as 'Foxface', since she was in this movie and she was 'as sly as a fox'. It's stuck, and she doesn't seem to mind me calling her it. Well, I think.

Finch turns around and smiles when she sees me. "Johanna!"

She runs up and gives me a hug. "Finch..."

"I know you hate being hugged, especially in public. But too bad", Finch says. She pulls away, still smiling.

"So, how's your day been?" I ask her, and we walk the way Finch was going.

"Oh, um, good", Finch replies.

I eye her out, and see that's she's blushing. "Finch-

"You just called me Finch", she says shocked. "That's a surprise."

I roll my eyes and say again, "_Finch, _what's going on? Why are you blushing?"

This only makes her blush even more. "Nothing."

"I know that look", I tell her. "It involves Rye..."

Rye is Madge's (Finn's sister) ex-boyfriend. I've noticed Finch has a crush on him; although she never admits it. I don't think she, herself, admits that. I guess it would be hard to in her perspective. She has this crush on a guy, but won't let herself do anything about it because that's her friend's ex.

I mentally shake my head to myself, at thought of guys entering my head again. _There's too much guys._

"Jo, please don't tell anyone! Specifically Madge", Finch says. "Please?"

I frown at her and say, "Well what am I going to say? I don't have anything to tell."

"Oh, yeah", Finch says embarrassed.

"So, tell me. What's the news?" I urge her.

"Okay...but promise-

"I promise! Now hurry up and tell me", I say getting impatient.

"Okay, okay", she says. "But it's a long story."

"I love long stories", I state. Finch smiles a little, even though I can tell she doesn't want to.

"Well, he kind of kissed me..." She trails off as my eyes go wide in surprise.

"He what?! On the lips?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to think", Finch tells me. "I mean, it was nice, but..."

"You don't want to hurt Madge", I finish off for her. I sigh at her and say, "Seriously, do you really need to get your heart broken?"

"I'm not going to", Finch says defensively.

"Yes you will, guys like that _will _break your heart", I state. "No matter what."

"Just because you never had your happy ending with a guy, doesn't mean I won't!" Finch snaps at me. I would rather get slapped in the face there and then, if she didn't say that to me. She obviously sees my hurt and says, "Sorry, but you need to move on at some point."

I decide not to comment on that. I would usually snap back at her, and get my point across. But for some reason, Finch has shut me up. That's weird, in fact. Everyone has so much trouble to get me to shut up, but now it's different.

"Sorry", Finch says again. "I shouldn't be so rude."

Again, no sarcastic comment leaves my mouth. Instead, she continues. "But I heard Madge has this other crush on someone else. I don't know who it is, but if I saw him I'd know."

"What do you mean?" I finally say.

"I don't know his name, but I know who he is...Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah", I say, which is true I guess. I know what she means.

"So, where were you heading?" I ask.

"I was gonna go to the bakery", Finch says quietly.

"What, to tell him you're in love with him so you want to go dancing in the moonlight and-

"Oh shut up, will you? You're being very annoying today", Finch says. "What's up with you?"

"You know the usual. Dog won't let me walk her..."

"Why doesn't she ever go for a walk?" Finch asks frowning. "It's so weird for a dog. I mean, my dog _loves _to go for a walk. She practically drags me out the door!"

"Well, _I'm _the one that does the dragging", I say, thinking of this morning.

Finch chuckles and says, "Do you wanna get an ice-cream?"

I frown and say, "I thought you had to meet Rye?"

"I wasn't planning on meeting him", Finch tells me. "I only said I was going to the bakery."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Plus, I was mostly going for my scones, not particularly Rye", she shrugs. "Not everything is about Rye."

"Right", I say shaking my head. "But yeah, I'd _love _an ice-cream."

Finch smiles and says, "Great!"

As we walk to get ice-cream, one question sticks in my mind. "Have you seen Madge recently?"

Finch sighs and answers with a no. "Oh come on", I say. "You always would see her in your spare time."

"Yeah, well, I haven't had much spare time in a while", she states.

"Because all your spare time is with Rye?"

"No", she spits. "Of course not. We're not even a 'thing'."

"I think you mean an 'item', Finch", I correct.

"You did it again!" She exclaims about me calling her Finch.

"Well, I always thought you'd rather get called Finch than 'Foxface'", I say a matter of factly.

"I do, but it's weird coming from you", Finch says.

"Wow, okay."

Finch chuckles as we come to the ice-cream shop. I go in and a bell rings when we open the door. I hide my disgusted thought when I hear the bell. I get so annoyed when people put those stupid bells when someone opens the door. I honestly don't get the use of it. Okay, it may be useful if it was a big shop; but this is one of the smallest shops around, and they have a _bell?_ Doesn't make sense.

"What do you want?" Finch asks me, snapping me put of my daze.

"Hmm?"

"What _ice-cream _do you want?" She asks.

"Oh, um..." I look at the options behind the counter. "Wait, I'm paying for it, why are you asking?"

"Because _I'm _paying", Finch says.

"No-

"Oh, come on. You know I have more money than you. You need the money", Finch says, trying not to be mean. I know she's not trying to be rude, but it kind of does come across as rude. But I don't say anything about it.

"Mango", I finally answer. Finch smiles again, showing her perfect white teeth. She goes over to the counter and orders.

"Can we please have one bubblegum and one mango ice-cream please?"

"Sure", the lady says. "What cone?"

"The waffle cones, thank you", Finch says politely, with no hesitation.

The woman smiles in response, before making our ice-creams. Finch comes over to wait with me, and I can't help but say, "You know, she would be the only woman at an ice-cream shop where she hasn't asked us if we wanted it in a bowl."

Finch rolls her eyes and says simply, "So what?"

"I was just saying", I say.

"Right."

"I am right." I smile when she seems to get annoyed. One of my special traits.

Finch grabs the ice-creams and we get out of the shop. "So", I start. "Where do you-

"Finch!"

I hear running footsteps coming from behind us. I frown to see who it is. "Oh shit" I mutter under my breath.

Finch breaks into a huge smile when she sees Rye. I mutter a few words that would make me get a detention, before following Finch over to Rye. I don't bother putting on a sweet smile too, Rye already knows I dislike him. I wouldn't say I 'hate' him, it's more the fact that I dislike his cockiness personality. Just like people don't like my personality; but I don't care what people think of me. Actually, why do people care so much of what others think of them? Total bullshit.

Rye smiles at her, well...Until he sees me. His smile immediately falters, and puts on a serious tone when he says, "Funny I'm seeing you again."

"Ha ha", I reply with sarcasm. "Nice to see you too."

"Always a pleasure to be in your presence", he responds. I frown at his comeback, thinking he's a total doosh bag.

"What are you doing here?" Finch asks him, ignoring our 5 second squabble.

His smile reappears and answers, "I think you keep forgetting that I live around here."

Finch blushes and says, "I haven't forgotten; I just thought you'd be at the bakery."

"Well, good point. I should be, in fact. But I've run into a lovely lady..." Finch blushes more at his (shit) flirting, that makes me gag literally. Rye frowns for a split second, before waiting for something to come out of Finch's mouth.

"Do you want to...Go somewhere?" Finch finally asks.

"I'm right here..."

"I'd love to."

"Great", Finch says, before taking his hand, surprising him in the process. To be honest, I have no idea why Finch likes this guy. Just because Madge has a new crush, doesn't mean she'd be okay with her friend going out with her ex. I know for sure, that I would hate if one of my friends dated my ex. Like seriously, why would you do that? The slowest misses out, that's life (again).

"I guess I'll see ya later then", I say, a bit annoyed Rye had to come along.

"Okay, bye", Finch says to me, but she isn't looking at me. In fact, it seems she couldn't give a shit. She's just getting lost in Rye's eyes. It's making me want to puke, so I turn away and go the opposite way.

I'm not sure where exactly I'm going, so I just keep walking along. While the sun's out, I might as well enjoy it. The next holidays are winter, so while it's the weekend; it seems like the best time to get out of the house. Not that I regularly go inside that much; I usually spend my time getting a tan outside.

'Ugh', I think to myself. 'I'm turning into a girl'.

I leave the shop part of town; instead I'm going into the neighborhood part. Okay, I know this might seem odd for me; but I really love this part of town. I just find it's so peaceful; it's basically my getaway place. It's where I just shut up, and let myself relax in the scene.

Since it's all people's houses, I can't really sit down. But since I'm still not even halfway through my ice-cream, I make myself sit. I find someone's empty block, and sit on the edge of the grass. I don't think anyone will bring me up for it; most people know me around here. And I'm _pretty_ sure no one would want to mess with me.

As I sit and think about nothing in particular, I start to think about not going to see Finnick today. Yeah, it would be nice to see him, but it's also very nice to just sit here in the sunshine.

But then it happens in a flash. I hear a bush rustle behind me; giving me the fright of my life. I didn't even notice that bush before now. I narrow my eyes to get a good look at the bush, but that's when it happens.

A guy jumps out of me and pins me to the ground. I kick and struggle underneath him; but his weight wins. I think he's in his late 20's by the looks of it, but I can't be too sure. He's strong, that's for sure. His breath stinks of smoke, and I can tell he was smoking not long ago. But what was he doing in the bush? Why, oh why is he pinning me to the ground?

But I get my answer in the end.

His strong hands grip both of _my_ hands, making them stay above my head. I keep trying to kick him, hoping to get the balls, but his literally on top of me now.

"Gosh you weigh a ton", I mutter to him. He locks eyes with me, and I can tell he's distracted. In that brief moment, I make my move. I spit in his face, making him loosen his grip on my hands. I set one of my hands free, punching him in the face. I don't know where I hit him, but it hurt enough for him to let me squish out of underneath him.

I've been so caught up in the situation, that I hadn't even realized I had my ice-cream still in my hand. I start to run, but the guy grabs my bag, which pulls me with it too. He's caught me off guard when he snatches it out of my grip. I loose balance, and fall face first into the grass. I didn't face plant, I just fell...On my face.

"If you scream, you'll regret it", he has a deep voice, which rumbles a bit. I think I'm supposed to be threatened, but it's not working. He obviously sees that, because he pulls something out of his pocket. Sun reflects of it, hurting my eyes. When he moves it away, I see it's a _knife_. I immediately shut my mouth, waiting for a _** perfect **_moment to flee. But I don't think it's gonna come.

He unzips my bag and has a sneak. I can't myself when I say, "Do you have to be such a sticky nose? I mean, you have so many other choices of people...But you choose a _girl?_"

He frowns, looking confused. I smirk, even thought he isn't looking at me. "Shut your mouth", he says, which just makes me smirk even more.

_Don't worry, he'll get the message._

And as soon as I think that, he does. He pulls out a _purse_, which is black and has an also black bow on it. My smirk does disappear when he opens it. Because the thing is, I _know _it isn't a purse.

I see pink and purple pads from here, and he throws the pack away quickly. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Oh, don't worry. There's more", I say, letting him see my smirk.

"I told you to shut up", he scowls.

As he searches through my bag, I get up in a sitting position. He doesn't seem to notice because the only thing he's focused on is the tampons. He mumbles something about being on monthlies.

"You nearly done? You're taking forever", I whine.

"Shut up."

"You know, a smart person would just take the whole bag and run."

"Shut up."

"Why, can't you-

"Shut up!" He roars, making me realize that I've taken it too far. Once again, I shut my mouth and watch. But I feel so stupid just sitting here and watching. He doesn't have the knife, so I could always run up and attack _him, _but I know now that he's stronger than I am. I could distract him, and go for it; but again, he's stronger. I think I am faster than him, so I could use that to my advantage. I can run, I don't think he'd bother trying to get me-

My ice-cream starts dripping, so I take a lick. I don't think it's really necessary for me to eat it right now, but what can I do? Just let it melt? No, I love mango so I'm gonna eat it; even though I'm in the strangest situation ever.

As I watch, I study him. He's very tall, has a bold build and blonde, messy hair. I can't see his eye colour from here, but I'm guessing they're blue.

He suddenly drops the bag and comes over to me. I see that he's thrown all the things he doesn't want on the grass, but there's still stuff in the bag.

"You better shut up about this", he warns. "Or you have me to worry about."

I almost laugh at him. He's treating me like one of those crying, scared girls. When technically, I just want to kick him in the balls. Almost.

"Thanks for that", he grabs the ice-cream from my hand with no struggle. My jaw drops open, shocked that he would take my _ice-cream. _Why would he do that? I decide that he's crazy; no question applied. He takes a bite from the ice-cream I licked, and makes a sound of satisfaction.

"Mmm, it's good. Where did you get it?"

"Fuck you", I spit out.

"I'd watch your mouth", he spits back. I'm about to tell him I'm not like other girls, but he lowers his head down, only centimeters away from my face. I back away, making me in a very uncomfortable position. He breathes in my face, which gives me a whole huff of the smell of smoke. I grimace from the smell, but don't bite back.

I now see that he does have blues eyes like I guessed, and I see that I left a mark on his cheek; that must've been where I punched him. I hope it turns into a big ugly bruise. That would be much better than a little mark; but it seems big enough, I guess.

"Good, you've finally shut up", he says, giving me an evil smile. "I would usually warn girls not to scream right now, but I don't think I'll have any trouble with you."

"Why? Because I'm smart?"

"Exactly."

I frown, not sure why he said that. But it's too late to find out now; he's away from my body, and leaving like nothing happened. He grabs the bag with him, that contains all of my things.

Sudden furry pours over me. How dare he steal my thing? How _dare_ he take my ice-cream? I want to soooo kick him in the balls now. And you know what? That's exactly what I'm gonna do.

_For my ice-cream!_

I get up and put on a fight scream. I find out that I shouldn't have, because he's ready for me to attack now. Although he hears me, he's still shocked that I'm about to attack him...Well, maybe _try _to.

His body is fully turned now, and I'm close enough to attack. I swing my legs and go for it. I kick him so hard where I was targeting, that he yelps out a groan of pain. I feel success wash over me, but it fades as soon as it came. I grab my bag that he dropped on the ground and run.

"Not so fast, little girl." He yanks my foot back with his leg, making me unstable. Again. I fall on the concrete footpath, but fortunately not face first. My stomach kills, making me out of breath. I groan, but not too loud making sure he can't hear me.

He laughs and takes the bag back. "You are such a stupid girl after all. How about this, I'll leave you alone without a _cut_, if you stop trying to attack me, okay?"

I don't nod, I don't even move. I think he takes that as a yes because he chuckles and walks off. With my ice-cream (a little destroyed) and my $100 worth bag. I saved up for that darn bag, and he's _taking _it. Why would he want a girl back anyway? Maybe he'll sell it on Ebay or something.

I groan, but this time in frustration. I try to get up from the ground, but I limp back down. That fall did really hurt. But I suck it up, and when I'm ready I get up.

What a ******* and *****! There's so many words to describe what he is, but really; that would take me a whole day to just get through the list.

I need Finnick, but I don't know how I'm gonna get him. But then it's like a light bulb lights up in my head. I remember Rye has a brother, Peeta. Finn is friends with him and apparently he's a good guy; not like his brother. There's also this girl...What is it? Oh yeah, Katniss. They'd know Finn's number or at least where he'd be. I have his number, but I can't remember it off by heart. That's why I need my phone.

Thankfully, the bakery isn't too far away from here. I start to walk along the path; wincing at some points. I slowly get used to the pain, but I can't stop getting so angry of what happened. I imagine my face is bright red with anger right now; which it probably is.

So I continue on my way to the bakery, still thinking about my ice-cream...

**How dare he take Jo's ice-cream?! **

**I hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what you think. Remember, all you have to do is review or PM about what POV you want next. :D**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
